Avatar Elemnts of the Age
by Clockworker
Summary: This is basically say six generations after the series but not the Legend of Kora one. There is a new Avatar and its taking place in modern time. What has happen to our beloved characters and the unbalanced in the world? Read to find out. Rated M just to be safe in the future.
1. The Reveal

~Outskirts of Mississippi~

6 o'clock p.m. and I'm about ready to crash. My life is hard alright; I'm not one of those druggy teens that are lazy. I'm a hard worker, I have mouths to feed; and by that I mean myself and my grandfather. He can't work since he's bed ridden, only reason my parents can't is that there missing. They've been missing for almost my entire life. My grandfather says it's cause they were "called to duty" in the military.

Yup, it's a bit of a sad life. A boy with no father figure but his grandfather. Still, I managed, but my grandfather hasn't. Every time I feed him his favorite food, fried frog legs with this wired sauce he kept stocked up for years, he says I look like my father when he was growing up.

He's still somewhat living in the past. Oh yeah, how rude of me. I'm Rotsen; yeah I know it's a wired name. I'm very different from every other junior in my high school. For one I have a streak of dark blue that zigzags at the right side of my bangs and across my scalp and behind my head; and yes I was born with it. I'm the only god damn Hispanic there. The schools like a box full of white crackers and I'm a burnt cracker that fell into the box. That and I'm the only one that wears dark clothing. Seriously, the people there wear every color but black, crimson or dark blue.

It's practically torture to be around those people. I barely get enough bliss at home talking to my grandfather. Too bad now he only has a few more days before he bites the dust.

It's now 2015 of January. It's almost the 29th, still a few hours till then and that's when my life changed. It started off normally; me walking home from the pharmacy with my grandfather's meds. We live in the outskirts of the place and near the border so I could just see the mountains of Texas just over the horizon, or that's what my grandfather says.

It was late out but I didn't mind, the stars were out and the moons light gave enough light out for me to see. I hummed a tone of a pan flute my grandfather use to play. I use to join in with him with some drums I have. He says it was my father's when he was just a little boy.

It was several minutes later when my house was in view. It was an old fashion two story house with a basement and attic. The porch was empty and the lawn was bare from any living thing, even weeds couldn't grow on that cursed lawn. The drive way wasn't empty; it had my grandfather's old car. I don't understand why he won't let me sell it for scrap.

I stop whistling when I unlocked the door and entered. The place was like a Chinese/Japanese home Americanized. There were some model katana on the wall and every other mashes of Japanese and Chinese coulter blended in with a hint of American stuff. I don't understand why but my mother was Japanese and my father was Chinese. They came to America to find better lives and my father toke my grandfather with him. What's even stranger is that I don't show any signs of either culture! It's like my mother slept with another man but my grandfather keeps telling me that she didn't and that my grandmother on her side was actually from Mexico and moved to Japan. I sometimes doubt it but I never really question him.

I walked into the kitchen to make his favorite dish. It toke me like half an hour to make and add in his medication into the sauce. I gaged at the smell one last time and made my way upstairs with some hot tea. The doc says no hot liquids for him but I've been going against it cause it seems to be helping him a lot.

I knocked at the door with my foot softly. I had my combat boots so I had to make sure I didn't either dirty it cause a noticeable dent. I heard a cough and a tired voice say "Come in."

I opened the door and toke in the scenery again. I could never get used to it; the room's only light was from old candles he had and found a way to light the fire and turn it off. The only signs of color were red with a golden orange and yellow. Tarps with a black fire symbol and dark brown nightstand near his bed. He was wrapped in his blanks and slightly sweating from sickness.

He was an old man and when I say old I mean _old._ He never told me his real age but he says it was before the world wars and before the revolutionary war. I don't believe but whenever he was being serious his eyes went dark with age and they show old wisdom and sadness. He had a long white beard and was covered in liver spots. He was _starting_ to bold, his white hair from the front were making an oval shape. He was always dressed in crimson robes silk robs that he had for years.

I walk over to him and placed the disk on the night stand and gave him his tea. When he toke one sip he stopped sweating and said "Thank you Rotsen."

I nodded as I started to feed him his food, trying not to take in the fumes the frogs gave off. After about twelve forkfuls of that stuff he said "Rotsen, I must tell you something."

"What is it, grandfather?" I asked, making sure not to show so much emotion. Last time I showed too much sadness from school or joy he would laugh at the joy and tell me to man up. I kept my head down slightly, a sign of respect many people do.

"There is something I have no told you for years. I have tried to tell you before but I knew the time wasn't right."

Oh yeah, you on your death bed sure is the best time to tell me.

I nodded and asked "What is it?"

He looked up at me with his dark old eyes and said "You are special, my grandson."

"Grandfather, I know I'm special. You keep telling me that for years." It's true; he keeps telling me that I'm special for years.

"No Rotsen, you are not just special. You are important to the world," Okay, starting to creep me out a bit but go on "Let me tell you a tale."

I looked up slightly, I was curious and he did tell the best stories when I was a kid.

He coughed slightly, something he always did before he would tell a story and said "There is a legend that says a person is chosen, before birth, to be able to control the elements and bring peace to the world, making sure it was balanced, that good and evil were balanced."

I interjected and asked "But grandfather, I've heard of these benders. They're just normal people that can bend an element, nothing more and nothing less." It's true, there isn't any benders in Mississippi but has been stories about them on the news and newspaper. There aren't that many out there and I've been told tales about them occasionally by him.

He nodded and said "Yes but the man or woman could bend all four elements, and then some. You see, every generation one is chosen and I now know for sure that you are the Avatar."

I was a bit shocked. I only heard rumors of the Avatar and how he/she was to be all powerful. I wasn't frozen in shock so I said "Are you sure grandfather?"

He nodded and asked "Look at the candles and think about my tea. Imagine the flames go dim and die, as for the tea motion your left hand upwards in a soft swaying motion."

I nodded, now a bit creped out and thinking about just ending it for him if he's going crazy. I mean really, me as the Avatar? But I did have trust in him so I fallowed his instructions. I looked at the candles and focused on it. I then started to motion my hand upwards like he said to. Almost instantly when I clenched my fist in boredom they flared upwards. I was shocked and stuttered back, dropping my hand and hearing water splash on the floor.

I stood up, starting to freak out now and asked "W-what the hell?"

Grandfather started to laugh. I could see the position I'm in. I'd be laughing too if it was someone else. I let him laugh some more until he said "You see boy, you are chosen. Though I have been given a task for you."

I calmed down, looking at him with an expression that said "What else have you not told me!?"

He looked upwards and said "Go into the attic and find the _map_. You must then look for others that hold the key into showing you the way and find those of the ancient benders; you must learn from them and complete your task in balance of the world."

I nodded, still shaking. I mean really, your grandfather and only family member has told you you must leave and become a powerful being of peace. That doesn't sound strange at all.

I made my way out and towards the attic. When I pulled down the string and the stairs folded down I was attacked by dust bunnies. When I coughed them out and swatted the air I climbed and found the light switched.

It was several seconds till the room was almost incased in a brown light. I sighed, knowing it was old and looked around, but all I could find was old junk and even more dust bunnies. I was about to give up until something caught my eye in the back.

I went over to a dark corner and found a staff that looked to be bamboo and wrapped in cloth, next it was a painting bordered by a picture frame. The painting was probably about 5x5 feet. The painting itself was just four squares that each had the elements symbol; white and light blue circular curves for air, blue and white squiggly lines for water, a square bordered by a circle (the colors were a green and brown but I think the light was messing with the color), and finally the same symbol and colors my grandfather had in his room for fire.

I stare at it for a few seconds until I find myself taking the painting out of the frame. When it was in my hands I could tell it was ancient. It felt smooth, as if it was made of silk but at the edges, it felt like sandpaper.

I turn it over and found it stained yellow from age. I was about to put it back in the frame until it started to grow in a light gold color. I look at it, not which surprised me since I was able to bend fire and water apparently.

Words started to form. I stared at it as it did so and is said:

_Those near east travel as one,_

_First to find is one basked in sun._

_Regretted mind spoils ones skill,_

_But one never needs eyes to heal._

_Sight is one that is lost and not thrilled,_

_But is all and earth bound seal._

I'm about ready to burn it. It doesn't make any sense, why does it mention eye sight and earth bound seal? The heal it that supposed to mean!? At least now I know my uncle isn't going that crazy.

I sighed as I folded the picture and toke the staff. I didn't know why I toke it but it seemed kind a cool. If anything it could be used as a walking stick for my travels or if it all goes south I could use it as a hobo stick thingy.

When I left the attic I entered my grandfather's room again and said "I've done as you said, but what now? I can't leave cause of school and people would question my disappearance."

He coughed before saying "Leave it to me, now grab your belongings that you will need for your travel," He gets up slightly and see's the staff. He nodded and said "I see you found your father's old staff."

I looked down at it and asked "He use to have a staff?"

He nodded and continued "That was one of his closest belongings. He used it to practice his own bending. I cannot tell you what he bended for it is something for you to find out on your own. Keep the staff with you at all cost, it will be useful in due time."

I nodded before leaving and heading for my room. I grabbed my school backpack and dumped all the papers out. I stuffed it with some clothing and bathroom stuff. When I was finished I went over to my night stand and toke out my lock chain necklace. My grandfather said it was given to me by my mother. It was to be for my thirteenth birthday. I never wore it cause one its kind a wired that's it's a chain with a pad lock on it.

I put it on, hearing the cold chains rattle. When I finished I took my bag and staff in hand, heading for my grandfather's room one last time before I leave.

I opened the door slowly and said "Goodbye grandfather."

He nodded before coughing madly and said "Now go, don't look back and do not give up."

I nodded back, closing the door and headed downstairs. I look back at everything in the house before I left and left through the back door. I didn't look back as I walked down the road that led to the other end of Mississippi. I had a long journey ahead of myself, and I know my parents and grandfather will be with me in spirit.


	2. Earth Bound Seal

**Here's the next chapter guys and sorry but obviously no one has entered there answers to the contests so go over them back in the beginning to know more information on it again. And still leave a comment on what you think about the series so far.**

* * *

~Somewhere downtown of Mississippi~

I kept walking, I didn't stop for hours. I didn't stop when I felt my legs go numb. I didn't stop when I kept bumping into people when I made it into the city. I didn't stop when it was almost the afternoon. I kept walking until I made it to a bus stop and gotten an hour of sleep.

Another two hours and I was already at the end of the line. I got out and saw that I was at down town. I'm just a few more miles away from being in the outskirts of Mississippi and be in Alabama.

I sat down in a coffee shop. I needed to rest my feet some more before I'm able to keep walking. I sat down at one of the tables outside the coffee shop and placed my head down. I set my backpack at my feet and my staff at my side.

I was about to fall sleep again until the guy sitting at another table left and forgot his newspaper. Curious as I was I went over and toke the paper over to my table.

I scanned the paper, looking for anything interesting. All I saw was something about sports and then something caught my eyes. It said that an underground organization has been assaulting benders and either killing them or taking away their bending.

Who comes up with this bullshit? I mean really, how can someone take someone's bending? It's not possible and I'm sure the underground organization thingy isn't going to be that much trouble to me. If anything the newspapers are over exaggerating and those guys are probably bending hating gangsters or hippies.

I kept looking through the pages until I found something else. It said that there was a house fire at my house. It was burned completely to the ground and there were no survivors. It said that my grandfather wasn't there for he died in the hospital a week ago and that I was found, to burn to be able to tell.

I almost went into tears. This is what he meant by covering for me. Though how did he able to make it seem he died a week ago in a hospital since he was always home.

I shake out the thought and crumbled the paper. As I crumbled it in my hands I could smell smoke coming from it. I didn't stop but I did throw it in a trash can as I left. I could hear some screams coming from the coffee shop as I left. Something about a fire being started in the trash can.

I ignored them and continued walking. Grandfather said not to look back and now I won't. So I just walked aimlessly down the street with my bag and staff. I didn't stop until I realized where I was.

I was in the bad part of the neighborhood. There was graffiti everywhere and some people at around the age of 17 or so walking around, either eyeing me or other groups.

I ignored them all until I turned a corner and was stopped by three guys. One was short with spiky brown hair. He wore a Lakers jersey and baseball cap, some jeans and some socks with sandals. He looked like a sports store threw up on a ghetto Mexican (It's not racist when I say it). Next to him was a large white guy with a slight tan. He was in a brown polo shirt and had a yellow cap, jeans and Jordan's. Lastly the one that seemed to be their leader was in a leather jacket that was lighter than mine, a white t-shirt, slicked back black hair and some dark jeans that could almost match mine with some black church shoes.

The leader looked down at me since he was barely a few inches taller than me and asked in a Brooklyn accent "Where do you think you're goin' pretty boy?"

Wow, he's must be stupid, gay or both to come up with that comment. I stayed quiet with a cold face. IT started to piss him off a bit before saying "You're not from around 'ere are you?"

I didn't respond, I think I'm doing a pretty good job pissing him off. He half sneered and placed a hand inside his jacket and said "Listen kid, here's some advice; this is my turf. You either pay your dues for protection from me or."

He reached out of his hands a blob of water fallowed out and turned into an ice dagger in his hands. The sports guy grinned and raised a hand up and a flame started to dace on his hands. As for the big guy, he clenched his fist and part of the concert rapped around it.

Wow, gangster benders. Never thought I'd see the day when I get to kick their asses. Wait- I don't know how to bend! Damn it, I just got to use my staff and get lucky.

I slightly stepped back, raising my staff in a defense position and said coldly "Get out of my way or I'll stick my staff up your ass."

I now successfully pissed him right off. He sneered as and the two goons were about to attack me when someone behind them whistled and said "Really, three against one?"

We all looked over to the source of the voice and it was out of placed. It came from a kid at the other end of the side walk. He had slightly widened gray eyes. He had untamed light black hair and was in a green t-shirt with brown sleeves on his arms coming from the t-shirt. He had brown cargo shorts and was bare foot. He looked to be maybe 12 and his voice didn't really match because it made him sound a few years older.

The three laughed and the leader said "Run off kid, this ain't a place for you."

The kid grinded and said "This isn't a good place for you. It's two against three and I like the odds."

He sneered one last time and motioned the Earthbender to get him. He charged at him and the kid didn't move. When the guy was a good foot away the kid jumped up slightly and as he was over him he clenched his fist and the earth between the burly guy and ended up being crushed by the earth. When the kid landed he lowered his hands in an instant and the earth went back down. The guy got crushed but he didn't get too hurt. He just collapsed out of exhaustion with a loud thud.

The Waterbender sneered and went after him, the dagger now changed into water and some more came out of his jacket. The Firebender looked back over to me and went after me.

I blocked his fist full of fire and pushed him back. When he staggered back up he launched a spiral of fire at me and I twirled my staff. It encased the staff and I kept spinning it until I jabbed it forward. The fire launched at the Firebender and he fell back. I was surprised, I can't believe this wooden staff didn't burn up or me and was able to send it back!

I stopped thinking about it a second later and ran towards him. I spun it over my head and as I slammed it down on him. It hit his and caused him to go unconcusses.

I sighed in relief as I saw the kid having his arms incased in concert as the Waterbender slashed at him with the water. I was launched at him and slammed the staff against his head. The hit was able to get him to black out too and he fell to the ground.

I sighed in relief one last time before saying "Thanks."

The kid nodded and said "No problem, just glad to help someone."

I nodded back and asked "How come you helped? If anyone else saw this they wouldn't even look back."

He shrugged and said "Maybe but I just saw some thugs and thought it would be fun kicking their heads in."

I chuckled until we were ambushed by five guys. They were all dressed in white jumpsuits. There weren't any signs of human in them since their eyes were covered and so were the rest of their faces.

Two threw something at use and it rapped both of us. I tried to block it with my staff but didn't work. I miss and I was trapped. The kid tried to create a wall but it went straight through it and rapped his hands and arms together.

We both didn't fall until we were electrocuted by the wired rope. After some screams of pain from the both of us we fell to the ground. I looked up, my right shut tight from the pain and my bangs were covering my left eye so it was kind a hard to see.

One of them went over to the other three benders and tied them up. I was about to get up but I was kicked by another. I stayed down as they began to pick the kid up. He was screaming and I couldn't do anything.

I started to scream but nothing came out. My ears began to ring and my vision started to fade.

**(Third person POV)**

Rotsen's eyes began to turn white and so did the blue streak in his hair. He stood up and burned of the wired rope with a wave of fire. The white suited men were surprised and threw more at him. Rotsen grabbed his staff and he bended the air around them to cause the wired rope to circle around. He started a mini tornado in his arms and launched them at his targets.

They didn't get time to dodge and three of them went down. Rotsen turned to the one holding the kid and used the water from a nearby water hydrant to soak the guy and drop him.

When he was on the ground Rotsen Earthbended a tomb around the guy and then burned the last one in a column of fire from his staff. None of them gave off a scream of pain or anything. The only sound they made was thuds when their bodies hit the ground.

**(Rotsen's POV)**

I started to wake up and found the kid looking down at me. I placed a hand on my forehead as I got up and asked sleepily "W-what happened?"

I stretched a bit as he said "I don't know, but apparently you took care of the goons."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "How? I was knocked out. How else could I-"

I was interrupted by the sound of cop sirens. I turned to the kid and he said "It's coming from your end. C'mon, we got to get outa here."

I nodded as I grabbed my staff from the ground and my pack and ran with him down the street he came. We kept running until we were near a billboard that said "Leaving Mississippi in 5 miles."

When we stop to catch some air I said "So, y-you never told me your name."

The kid breathed in some more before saying "Names Xoi."

I nodded and said "Rotsen."

He nodded before saying "Wired name."

"Not as wired as yours."

"Touché." He said pointing at my general direction.

After that I asked "Back there; how come you didn't know what happen to those guys?"

He coughed before putting his hands behind his head and said "I'm blind. I can see my surroundings and people by touching the ground and feel the vibration they give off and since I can Earthbend, it's a lot easier."

I nodded and that's when it hit me. The paper said something about lost eye sight. And maybe the regret mind means what happen at the coffee shop but I still don't know what it means by basket sun.

I was about to question him when my bag started to give of major heat that could cause another bonfire at the coffee shop. Xoi must have felt it too cause when I put down my backpack he yelled "God damnit man! What is in that bag!?"

I ignored him as I toke out the map. It was glowing and when I unfold it and found the words on the back gone and replaced with a new set:

Second one comes from water,

His mind is set but wanders.

High in fame but low in power,

Others can help but others will soon cower.

It wasn't as long as the last one but still confusing. So the next one is obviously a guy and possibly a Waterbender. But what does it mean about power?

I shook away the thought and asked Xoi "Hay, you mind coming with me on my travels?"

Xoi put some thought on it and said "Why not, I'm heading to Florida."

That's a good idea. If he's a Waterbender then he should be somewhere in Florida. We just need to fallow the road out of Mississippi and we'll be there in no time.

I nodded put the map back in my backpack, fallowing Xoi out of the state, not looking back as I promised. I just sighed to myself, hoping this isn't all for nothing and that we wouldn't meet anymore of those guys from the streets in Florida.


	3. Cheater of Water

~Outside of Florida~

God, walking is hell! It's been three hours and my legs are aching! I don't understand how Xoi can do this. He wasn't bother by the heat or any pointed rocks he stepped on. I don't understand how a blind 12 year old, I think he's twelve, bare foot Earthbender not be bothered by it.

I sighed and Xoi said "Quite your complain' Staff-head."

I rolled my eyes, still following him in the barren wasteland of a road. I grumbled to myself a bit before asking "So Xoi, aren't your parents going to get worried that you're not home?"

That stopped Xoi in his tracks. I nearly bumped into him as he stopped. I walked in front of him and snapped my fingers. He didn't respond for a few seconds until I asked "Xoi?"

He stayed silent until he somewhat whispered "They're dead."

I looked down, know feeling bad and said "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and started to get out of his funk and said "No, it's alright. You didn't know."

He started to walk again and I fallowed. Now the lines from the other list started to make sense. I was still curious and asked "So, did you have any cool relatives. Since you are an Earthbender there must be someone famous in your family."

To my luck he didn't stop and said "Yeah, my Great-great-great-great-"

I cut him off and said "Just say how many greats."

"'Bout ten so it's like Ten-Great-Grandmother. Her name's Toph Beifong. She was part of a role family in the old Earth Nation. She was also blind and a master Earthbender, so I got both. My family always told stories of how she taught and befriended the Lost Avatar; Aang. She was from my mother side and we kept the last name for its greatness."

I nodded. It was pretty cool and funny how his Ten-Great-Grandmother trained and friends with the old Avatar and now he already made friends with the new one. Now how should I tell him?

I chuckled a bit before saying "Funny how history repeats itself."

He looked back over to me and asked "What do you mean?"

I chuckled again before tugging on my pack, slipping from my grip slightly and said "Well now _you_ befriended the new Avatar."

He stopped again and his grayish white eyes widen and mouthed "No way."

I nodded and said "Yup, according to my grandfather and the map I am the new Avatar."

Xoi started to laugh and said "Sure, when I see a flying bison, that's when I'll believe you."

I rolled my eyes, that expression is old already. The flying bison's are all gone and the last one that Avatar Aang had died as well. I decided that was enough of this topic and stayed quite.

We kept walking for another few hours until we saw a highway in the distance and a sign a few feet away said "Welcome to Florida."

I sighed, knowing were either have to walk along way until we make it a bus stop or hitch hike. We keep walking through the highway and some random homeless people her and there. We kept walking until we were near the beach shore.

Man we went a long way in under six hours. I walked beside Xoi as we walked down the side walk and saw a crowd near the surf of the beach. We decided to check it but as I stepped on the sand I looked back and saw Xoi not wanting too.

I was confused and asked "Uh Xoi, what's wrong?"

He clapped his hands and said "I don't like walking on sand. My 'vision' is blurry and makes everything fuzzy."

I rolled my eyes and said "Come on already."

He sighed angrily as he walked on and holding out his hands slightly. I chuckled to myself as I stayed near him so he wouldn't get lost and we walked towards the crowd.

When we got there it turned out the crowed was mostly girls in either swimsuits or sundresses. I looked past them and some guys to see what they were looking at. Over in the water was a deep tanned guy with blonde hair and a green bandana. He was in blue swim shorts and a Hawaiian shirt exposing his muscular chest and had blue flip-flops. I took a closer look and saw that he had a necklace that had the Waterbender symbol on it.

I rolled my eyes, now realizing he was a suffer, not by the looks but also that he was surfing a big wave, showing off.

I was about ready to leave until Xoi asked "What's going on?"

"Oh, it's just some suffer." I said as if he was one of the jerk jocks from my old school.

My comment earned me a few gasps from the crowed. It was from two brown tanned girls in two piece blue swim suites and a white guy with a tan that looked like he fell asleep in the sun with sunglasses.

The girl on the right said "How can you _not_ know Tyco!?"

I raised an eyebrow and Xoi just asked angrily, probably annoyed of the whole fan girl thing going on, "Who the hell is Tyco!?"

The guy said in an annoyed expression "He's one of the best surfers in the U.S. and rumors has it that he's the Avatar."

I started to snicker, I just couldn't help myself. I calmed myself as I saw some angry expressions and said "Oh come on, he can't seriously be the Avatar."

"It's rumored that the next one is a Waterbender." Said the other girl.

I rolled my eyes again and I was about to tell Xoi that we were leaving until Tyco came on the surf. He looked to be maybe 18 or something. The crowed surrounded him in cheers and wanting autographs. He just smiled and waved, pissing me off from the cockiness. Honestly that kind of people just pisses me off.

I started to get annoyed, causing the water in the ocean to started rising at the crowds feet a bit. I stopped and realized that my pack was starting to get the same heat as before. I sighed in disappointment. There is no way in hell that he's one of the guys I have to take along with me.

When the crowd started to leave and Tyco finished off his last signing I walked over to him with Xoi and he asked "Ah, more autographs?"

I rolled my eyes and said "As if, now look; I'm looking for assistance in my travels. And sadly I've chosen you, so what do yeah say?"

I think I did pretty well at not giving it away. Tyco started to place a hand to his chin while the other placed his light brown surf board into the sand and said "Sure, but on one condition."

Oh no, now what? I sighed and asked "What?"

Tyco toke his board of the sand and said "If you could beat me in a surfing competition, I'll join you. Be glad you're even going to be surfing against the Avatar."

He's the one who should be lucky. God, why did the map have to choose him?

I nodded one last time before he went into the water and said "You got one hour to prepare, no more or less."

I bit my lower lip as he left into the water. Damnit, now I have to learn how to surf in an hour, try to find some swim shorts that are cheap and I still haven't ate anything!

Xoi started to laugh at my discomfort and said "Man, I don't know what's funnier, you or him saying their the Avatar."

I ignore him and walked off back onto the side walk to look for some shops. Xoi was able to fallow but stumbled into a few people. We started searching but stopped at a hotdog stand and had a few before we went back into searching.

It was like 15 minutes until we found a shop that sold some cheap swimsuits. I was able to find some black ones with these cool blue designs while Xoi just gotten a plane brown and green one. When we bought and changed into them we headed down onto the beach so I could "barrow" a board.

After about another twenty minutes of running away and hiding I was able to "barrow" a bluish green one from the same guy in the crowed and he was to our surprise sunbathing.

We had about ten minutes to kill after recovering from everything and Xoi asked "You're not seriously going to do this?"

I shook my head and said "what else can I do. The 'map' says that he's one of the four I have to have in my travels to search for the 'Great Benders'."

"Wait, you know the legends?"

I looked over to him and he had a slightly surprised expression. It was kind a hard to tell since his eyes were saying something else.

I nodded and said "Well my grandfather told me, he said I was the Avatar and I was to find the Great Benders to teach me. And that I had to have four others that would lead me to them."

"Huh." Was all Xoi said, now looking down into the ground in deep thought.

I let him be and looked at the horizon. The sun was already high at noon and it was just good seeing the ocean. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. I was sitting in the lotus position when me a Xoi sat down and I now decided to try that meditation stuff my grandfather told me to try a few years ago.

I cleared my mind and quickly thought "The Avatar is supposed to have connection to the spirit world, so why not I try?"

I tried to focus on it and said in my mind "If there are any past Avatar's that can give me advice?"

In a few seconds I saw in my mind a blue mist separate from me and formed a man in ancient Water tribe war clothing. He had a wolves head as a hat and had dark skin. He had bluish green eyes and spoke in a deep and wise voice.

"I am Avatar Kuruk; from the Northern Water Tribe and Waterbender nomad warrior. What is it you ask for young Avatar?"

I felt a bit uneasy and said "I need advice, for surfing, Waterbending, anything that can beat this show off surfer that claims to be the Avatar."  
He nodded and said "I am not allowed to assist in any bending. But I am to help in other ways. This man, he says to be powerful. He is but it is untapped. You can sense it and so can I,"

I don't get it, how can I sense his power? I new to meditation and no I'm spouse to know how to sense energy or something?

He continued "He is a Waterbender, we can both tell. But he is lacking in power, so the best form of action is it over power him."

"But how? I don't know how to bend any of the elements. Their tied to my emotions but I lose control when it happens."

I remembered that trash bone fire accident. Kuruk started to chuckle and said "Yes, bending is tied to emotions and there are ways. You have your father's staff and the Avatar State."

That shot a nerve on me. If he knew I had it then he would know what it's for and about more of my parents. I asked "Kuruk, what do you know of my parents and the Avatar State?"

He shook his head and said "I only know what you know young Avatar. As for the Avatar State; it is a defense mechanism that allows your past lives of Avatar's to enter your subconscious mind and take control. You including and if used blindly, it could end lives. But used correctly and knowing which Avatar you're asking for help, you may be able to pull the surfing off."

I smiled a bit before asking "But what about Tyco? Why is he doing this?"

He shook his head and said "I believe you must ask another Avatar that is similar to him."

I nodded and closed my eyes again. I felt the mist disappear in front of me and thought "Is there any other Avatar now willing to help me?"

After a few seconds another blue mist separates from me and the form of a young woman appears. She too had dark tan skin. She had braids and was in Water Nation fighting clothing. She had darks brown hair and solid blue eyes.

She spoke smoothly and asked "I am Avatar Korra; Southern Water tribe and known to the ancient Republic City. What are you asking Avatar Rotsen?"

I nodded and asked "I have to go against a Waterbender by the name of Tyco. He claims to be the Avatar and has an ego. I want to understand why and what Avatar Kuruk meant by him not having tapped into his power."

"I only know what you know, but when I was learning the four elements I too was like that. I had an ego and didn't lose it until I learned my lesson. He must learn his and he may be bare able to you. As for the power, you will learn soon. We all can't get rid of all the fun."

She softly chuckled and I join in. After a few seconds she said "Just a fair warning young Avatar; don't always come to us for advice. Some aren't the most… meaningful."

I was confused as she left and I stopped meditating. I looked around in the real world and saw the crowd around Tyco. They were a good distance away.

I sighed as I got up, knowing it was probably time for the contest. Xoi got up after me and said "Man, you really don't need to do this."

"I have to." I said as I walked towards Tyco.

He looked over to me and said "Prepare to get served kid."

I ignored him and fallowed him into the water with my board in the water and his barely touching the water.

After a few second of slight running I leaped on the bard and made my way to outer waters. When we were both there Tyco's wave showed up first. It was a decent size wave but he treated it like it was huge and did a few tricks on it.

When he was finished he went back to the surf of the water and towards the crowd. I rolled my eyes at the excitement the crowd was giving off and waited for my wave.

Mine was like Tyco's. It was decent enough for me to balance on. I head for it and right as I get on my board the wave started to get bigger on its own, as if someone was stretching it.

I started to lose my balance and I glance over to the crowd. Tyco was behind the crowd and was making stances; Waterbending stances.

I hold back a swear as I tried to get my balance back. I got it back but the wave was starting to close in on me. If I didn't do anything soon I would be trapped in the wave and lose.

I crossed my arms over my head, a natural defense mechanism and ask in my head "Kuruk help!"

**(General POV)**

Rotsen couldn't be seen by the crowd. He disappeared behind the closing wave. A few people started to mummer, getting worried. Xoi was one of them. He was holding on to both Rotsen's staff and pack mumbling "Stick-head you better not lose."

Tyco on the other hand was keeping up his stances. He was grinning at the thought of him winning again and soon lost it when he saw Rotsen, speeding out of the small hole the wave was making.

His eyes were white but wasn't noticeable to the crowd and so was the blue of his hair. He sped through the wave and turned it upward so he would climb the wave and flip in the air.

The crowd starts to cheer at the trick, though Tyco stopped with his stances. His right eye was twitching and he was trying to rap the thought of him losing around his head.

**(Rotsen's POV)**

I got my vision back as I touched the sandy earth. I had my board in hand was instantly surrounded by a crowed. Questions were being thrown around; I only caught three that were to autograph some strange places.

I tried to catch up with the rest but I got hit in the head my own staff. I looked over to see Xoi with a small and said "You did good stick-head."

I chuckled as I tried to give him a high five but remember her was blind. I put my hand down and Tyco starts walking towards me, the crowd then left, probably due to the fact their favorite surfer lost to new comer. He half smiles and says "Well done kid, you won and a deals a deal. I'll join you on your journey."

I nodded and said "Thanks."

He put on a full smile and said "Just be glad you got the avatar on your side."

Alright that's it! I had enough patience with this guy and no more! I could my anger showed as I said "First off you're not the Avatar; because the next one is too be a Firebender, not a Waterbender. Second _I'm_ the Avatar. And third you don't call the shots!"

That's when Xoi dropped my bag on the sand and said "Shit not again!"

I looked at him and knew what he meant. I opened it up and saw new words on the map:

Third of travels wonders alone,

For others untrusted and abode.

Half of love is all but sweet,

Lies and hope comes from heat.

I was confused and repeated the words to the two. Xoi nodded and said "Okay, maybe the heat means the next one's a Firebender."

I shrugged and said "Maybe, but does fire really have lies and hope?"

"What are you two talking about?" Tyco asked, obviously lost.

"I was given a task by my grandfather," I started to explain "To find four others to travel with me to find the Great Benders to teach me all four elements."

"Wait, so you really are the Avatar!?" Asked Tyco surprised.

I scoffed and said "Yes now pay attention! The next one might be a Firebender but travels alone and untrusted, meaning?"

Xoi clapped his hands together hands said "Wait! I remember hearing from some guys in Kentucky that there's this rich chick in Pennsylvania that hates her family and is always seen by herself. Rumor says she's a Firebender. Maybe she's the next one!"

"Nice, a lady." Said Tyco, deepening his voice.

I sneer at him and said "Enough! Now we better start heading there."

"Wait, you mean now?" asked Tyco "There is no way I'm walking, taking a bus or even steep on the streets to Pennsylvania before packing and eating a decent meal."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean were staying at my place for the night, then we leave. There is no way in hell that I'm going to skip my dinner before leaving to someplace far."

I sighed and said "Fine."

He fist pumped into the air and said "Fallow me!" He kept his fist in the air as me and Xoi fallowed him down the beach. I swear I just might regret the dissection on coming to Florida.


	4. Family of Flames

**Hay everyone. Just wanted to tell you that this chapter isn't going to take place in Rotsen's POV but in a new character's. Who is this character you may ask, well you will find out. Just hope you all like it and please do leave a comment about this story, it really does help me to know what you guys like and what I should keep in. Oh and every bit of criticism helps so please don't hesitate.**

* * *

I walked out of my home listen to the sound of my mother screaming at me "Wait for your brother!"

I sighed and waited for him. You see, I hate my brother. Not like any other sibling hating the other, I mean _hate_ with all my being. He is an annoying selfish brat and even though he is only a year younger than me he acts to mature. Not to also mention he thinks he's getting the air to the family name, even though I'm getting it and I'm the only Firebender in the family.

Yes, yes, my family is famous for my hell lot of great's grandfather and hell lot of great's aunt. King Zuko of the Fire Nation all those years ago and believe me, the inherence last long. But now there aren't nations that specify the benders. I like it but my brother doesn't.

I sighed in discomfort as he walked out of the house. He had the high school uniform on. He had his hair in the family tradition of males; long hair but tied in a warriors braid. Weirdo. Honestly he has great whatever aunt's perception on things. He's cold and pretends to act nice.

But for me I was like Zuko. My grandfather tells me that I act just like him when he was younger. I had his temper and the birth mark under my right eye. I had the family's long black hair that reached to my lower back but I sometimes dye it and today it was crimson red. I'm the only Firebender in the family, as I said before and I can actually use blue fire. But it only happens when I'm really pumped during practice.

Today I too had the high school uniform on. It was dark blue sweater vest over a white button shirt. Guys were to wear black dress pants as girls are to wear black skirts with knee socks. Plus for girls our hair is to be in a ponytail when on school grounds.

Back to reality. My brother; Jonny sneered at my sigh and said "Shut it Blare. We need to get to school before the bell rings."

I nodded, making a mental not to burn his ass when we get home and hurried. The school was just a simple mile away so it was okay to walk there. Plus with my bending it was alright too.

When we finally got to the school Jonny ran from me and ran inside. He never liked hanging near me when were on school grounds because people make fun of my scar under my eye and how I'm a spoiled princes. What's sad about is that I'm a junior and the freshmen even pick on me!

I sighed to myself and ran inside, trying to make sure no one saw me. I just wished I could get back at everyone with my Firebending but I know I couldn't. They don't know I'm a bender and its agent's school policy to bend on school grounds.

I looked at the front of the giant school one last time before walking in to my hell.

* * *

~Classroom~

I was sitting in the back of my homeroom. I was sketching in my book, drawing some random cartoons. I didn't really know what to draw and I didn't really have friends in this school.

The bell rang and I quickly hid the book under my binder and looked up to see everyone sitting at their desks as the teacher; Mrs. Benfield went to the front of the classroom.

She was an old teacher that had kind eyes and a smile that could welcome just about anything. Sadly she was really the only friend I had in this whole school.

She threw me a smile and I returned it with my own before she said "Listen up class, today we have a new student attending our class."

There were whispers being passed around. I started to get happy; I could finally make a friend that doesn't think differently of me. True I might be acting like a freaking seven year old but still! I am not going to let this opportunity pass me.

She waved her hand towards the door, signaling someone to come in. My jaw nearly dropped open as I saw him walk in. He was tall, but then again a lot of guys are taller than me so I guess my judgment on that doesn't count, he was deeply tanned but not the sort of fake spray on tans or beach ones. He had untamed raven hair that had some parts that were probably died dark blue. He kept one of his bangs to cover his right eye and I can tell you now that he was probably yelled by some adults here to push it out of the way. He had deep black eyes that were light enough to see his pupils. He looked misplaced in this school and the uniform. He looked over to me and his eyes, or rather eye, meet mine.

I quickly look away as I felt a blush coming over me. Why am I blushing? I haven't even met the guy. But he is cute though.

I came back to reality as Mrs. Benfield said "This is Rotsen. He just transferred here from." She bent down a bit to whisper to Rotsen and I barely saw his mouth move. She looked back to us as he finished and continued "California."

I was a bit confused. I mean, why come to Pennsylvania when you got California?

"Why don't you sit next to Blare." That shocked me out of my thoughts again and I threw her a look that said "Why!?" She smiled at me, knowing that I had somewhat of a crush on him already.

Rotsen nodded as he walked in my direction and sat down next to me. I meet his gaze as he looked over to me. I smiled weakly and whispered "Hi."

Hi? Is that really all I could say to this guy!?

He smiles back and I could feel my blush come back. Damnit what is wrong with!? He then said "Hay."

Alright, I need to calm down. Good thing too cause Mrs. Benfield started up the class. Thank you! Shish, if I'm this bad in class I'll hate lunch.

* * *

~Lunch Room~

Wow I hate to be that guy. I mean really. After class and three other classes, yeah I have him for all of my classes so far, he was instantly crowded by tons of students. The girls were gawking over him as the guys were either getting jealous or trying to get him to hang out with them to get those girls.

As lunch came I sat at my table outside. It was always empty but I liked it. I ate my packed salad but stopped as someone caught my eye. It was Rotsen, coming to my table, with this one kid that looked like a freshman.

He was probably half Rotsen's size. He had neat brown hair and his eyes were gray and kind of wide. Nothing really seemed odd about him was that he wasn't wearing shoes or socks.

I heard their little conversation as they were barely getting in ear rang. "Still, why bother wearing them. They shouldn't damn mind." The kid said.

Rotsen rolled his eyes and said "Well this is a tight snooty school. What did you expect?"

I welcomed the two with a smile and wave from my hand. Rotsen smiled back as he broke the conversation and said "Hay, I never got your name from before."

"It's Blare." I said.

He nodes and said "well this is Xoi." He motioned his hands to him. I gave him a wave but he didn't wave back.

I was confused until Rotsen said "Sorry, I should have mentioned this. Xoi is blind."

That got me off guard. I nearly choked on my salad. I didn't know the school allowed challenged kids. That would explain his eye but not the whole bare foot thing.

I nodded and said "It's okay. Are you new here too?" I asked Xoi this time.

He nodded and said "Yup."

I nodded and said "Well first thing you need to know you just ended your popularity Rotsen."

He was confused; I could by the look on his face, and asked "Popularity?"

I nodded and said "Haven't you notice? The girls are gawking over you and the guys are trying to be your friends."

He shakes his head and said "I'm not popular. Their just curious is all."

Now it was my turn to be confused and asked "Still."

He shrugged and Xoi said "Damn, look out guys; a groups coming this way."

Xoi confused me again but I looked behind him and saw the poplar kids walking towards us. How did Xoi know they were coming? He didn't turn around.

The group was made up of four members; Tony was their leader and head of the football team, he had short cut hair cause when he had longish hair it would always give him dandruff after games with the helmet. Zack was as stupid as rocks; I take that back, rocks are smarter and he's one of the best wrestlers on the wrestling team, he had longish brown hair that sometimes covers both of his eyes. Rachel was Tony's girlfriend and the head cheerleader; she had long black hair that was almost as long as mine. Honestly, she's a slut. She dresses like it off of campus and she hooks up with just about every guy, but they never last long when Tony finds out. Lastly there's Lilly; she's just a dumb blonde that's fallows Rachel's every order. She's nice at times but can't see Rachel is using her.

Tony taps Rotsen's shoulder to get his attention. He turns slightly and before he did I saw his somewhat warm expression turn extremely cold. It was kind of wired.

Tony smiled a bit before saying "Hay, Rotsen is it? What are you doing hanging with these losers?"

Okay no I wanted to burn the guy's face off but I calmed myself as to my surprise he said "Leave."

That caught him off guard and said "Excuse me?"

"Leave." He said one last time before turning away from him and looking back at us.

I saw the anger grow in his eyes and he tried to hit Rotsen but he dodged it like it was nothing.

Tony kept throwing simple throws until Rotsen had to stand up to dodge them. They kept going at it and Xoi just… watched? I couldn't tell but he was looking at them slightly. I can't believe it; Rotsen is lasting longer than anyone has ever gone with Tony.

This kept going until Tony gotten angry and twitched his head a bit. Zack comes in and the two try to get Rotsen but he kept dodge them! The hell is up with this guy? I'm not complaining but still!

Rotsen kept dodging and out of nowhere, Tony just swipes at him and a small wave of fire comes right at him. Rotsen puts up his arms to block and he didn't get burned. He just treated it as if it was like hot air!

Zack doesn't freak out like some of the other people watching. Instead he joins in and his arms are incased in earth. Why the fuck is Tony and Zack benders and I didn't know about this! I'm starting to get pissed.

And I'm still surprised Rotsen is dodging them still, but he's blocking now so that can't be good. But out of a sudden he said "Xoi." In an annoying tone like telling him to join into the fight already.

Xoi sighed tiredly and simply walks towards Zack and used some of the earth under them to grab Zack and bind his hands behind him. Wait, Xoi's a fucking bender too!? I could just feel my eye twitch right now.

I almost faced palm myself until Rotsen grabbed Tony's hand in mid jab with his fist incased in flames. He twisted it and got Tony on the ground. When he was on the ground he let go of his arm and kicked him up the jaw. I felt my own jaw fall open as I saw this. Rotsen doesn't look like the fighting type and neither does Xoi but they won!

I run up to Rotsen as Rachel was trying to get Tony to wake up (he was out cold) and Lily is just trying to pry off the earth off Zack's hands. Xoi just disappeared though so I don't know where he is.

I run up to Rotsen and gave him a victory hug. I couldn't help it alright. He didn't hug back for a few seconds but as he did a teacher comes and takes us, Rachel, Zack and Lily to the front office. They toke Tony to the nurse.

* * *

~Camp~

**(Rotsen's POV)**

Damnit. Only one day here and I'm already in trouble. I come back to camp with Xoi and homework. Still, it's only a matter of days until we could leave with Blare and look for the last one. The only good thing out of this was knocking out that jerk and maybe getting that hug from Blare. I'm not saying I like her and that I don't, it's just… confusing alright.

Plus what's funny is that Tyco had to get a job as janitor since he's too old and looks too old to be a super senior. And our camp is in the outskirts of the town and it's just rock tents Xoi made since we were in a hurry.

When we finished our homework Tyco asked "How much longer!"

"Just a few more days." I said, putting the stuff away in a bag.

"I can't take it thought, cleaning after those snooty kids!" He said as he tried to pull his hair out. He was still in uniform and I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

Xoi sighed in annoyance and said "Shut up! I want to get some sleep!"

Tyco somewhat flinched as Xoi yelled. He was inside his tent and when Earthbended it closed to probably drown us out. Good luck, Tyco is loud 24/7 and he is blind so his hearing should be advanced.

I chuckled to myself and said "I'm heading in too." I give Tyco a wave as I got to my tent and try to bend it closed but it barely moves and inch. I sighed and jumped over the little fence to get my staff. When I come back and used it with my bending it closed half way. I shrugged and let it be. I should really get Xoi to train me.

* * *

~Classroom~

**(Blares POV)**

Why does school have to start! It's been a few days already and I'm getting tired of it now. The only bright side is hanging out with Rotsen and Xoi. Oh yeah, Rotsen was laid off from the fight cause everyone said he was just doing self-defense and Zack & Tony were bending on school grounds.

So now I'm sitting on my desk as Rotsen was telling me a joke about a drunken Irish man.

"So," he said trying to keep a straight face and was doing well "after a few rounds the guy finishes his drink and leave but as he does he falls down. He gets up saying he was alright. He makes his way to the door and falls again. He says he's alright as he crawls home, he lives practically next to the bar. When he gets it open he just passes out on his bed for two days. When he wakes up his wife it hitting him with a newspaper yelling 'Ron you drunken bastard you were out dinkin' again weren' you!?' 'No I wasn't.' he says and she just says 'yes you 'ere! The bar tender called; he said you left your wheel chair there!"

I couldn't help but giggle. Not because I like him or anything, which I don't, the joke was funny. I don't know if I like him though. It's been like three days since he's been here and I have gotten to know him for a while.

I kept giggling as Rotsen laughed along with me, his straight face now gone completely. And I have to say he did look cute when he's not all cold, shy and quite.

We kept laughing until class started and we sat back in our seats. Mrs. Benfield started up the class and we were almost half way through it when Rotsen asked if he could use the bathroom.

It was wired because a few minutes later a few guys in black suites and shades walk in. They talked with Mrs. Benfield for a bit and walked out. Okay that was wired. But not as wired as I saw something out the window. I peered over and saw more guys in black suits and white jumpsuits walk into the school.

Okay, something is up. Plus I got a bad feeling about it all, so after ten minutes of Rotsen being gone I gotten worried if he was in trouble with those guys outside and asked if I could go. Luckily she let me and I ran out as soon as I far enough for them not to hear me.

I ran down a few halls until I made it to the first floor. I wasn't really prepared to see this. In the front office area the teachers and staff were gone but now it was field with those guys in suites and jumpsuits. They were fighting Rotsen, Xoi and a janitor with golden locks. They weren't long enough to be locks but as he fought he made sure they didn't touch it.

What was even wired, besides Xoi Earthbending, The guys in black were bending either fire or earth as the white jumpsuits were throwing disks at them. That and the janitor was Waterbending and Rotsen had some wired staff that he was using for bending all four elements. This seems normal. Oh hell it isn't!

I jumped in, seeing a white jump suite throwing a disk at him from behind, and burned it. It catches Rotsen's attention. He sends a wave of air from his staff towards some guys and says to me "Blare, what you are doing here!? It's too dangerous!"

As he said that two guys in black came for him. I run past him and shot fire at the two before they could even react. I smiled back at Rotsen and his face is blush! My god I made him blush! He just coughs to get rid of it and said "Never mind."

I smiled brightly. I could feel myself blush now but ignored it as I went back into fighting. I got a few other guys in black. Xoi was taking care of the guys in jumpsuits and that janitor was taking care of both with some water from his mop bucket. I couldn't help myself but laugh as he got a few guys in the face.

I was taking care of a few more guys until I felt something hit me in my back and I screamed in pain since it send like 1000 volts of electricity or something. I guess the others heard since they started to circle around me. Xoi was creating shields and the janitor was also making ice ones.

Rotsen knelt down to me and grabbed the disk with his bare hands. I felt the electricity leave but I saw him in pain now. His right hand was blistered from the heat and electricity. He helped me up, holding me with his right arm and his left gripping his staff. He smiled at me and grunted in pain before saying "What did I tell yea?"

I just laughed a bit and said "Ah shut it."

He smiled and the janitor said "Yo Rot, is that the special girl we've been hearing about?"

It was wired since that guy sounded like a senior, and trust me I've been around enough of the idiots to know if they are or not. Rotsen sneered and said "Shut up Tyco and maybe I won't hit you."

Tyco smiled and put his attention back on the shield he made and now turned it into a lot of ice shards and threw them all at the guys in suites.

Rotsen kept a hold of me as he used that staff of his to send more gust of air at them all. Xoi was keeping use protected but I'm still confused on how he can see them all! He's blind and he couldn't see them, he could probably hear them but still!

This whole thing kept going on until a whole column of fire was blasted at all of us. Xoi and Rotsen were able to create a wall from the earth to protect us but it was quickly destroyed and pushed all four of us back.

Rotsen help me up as he got up and Tyco helped Xoi. We all looked over to see the guys in both black and white were standing aside to someone walking in. I have to say I was half surprised.

My brother walked past them all, with a smirk on his face. I am so going to pound him if I ever get the chance too since I'm kind of injured here.

He smiles as he walks towards us. I sneered and yelled "What the fuck Jonny!?"

He kept his grin and said "Why not? There have been sightings of the next Avatar and well I do have connections. You wouldn't believe how much the Purified organization would pay for your boyfriend."

I could feel myself blush at that but yelled back "He's not my boyfriend and still. Mom and Dad are going to throw a fit when they find out what you've done."

He laughed and said "As if they would find out."

That's when the guys in white jumpsuits had a disk in their hands and the guys in black were in ready position to attack us. I closed my eyes as they threw the disks and attacked. I waited for the impact but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and surprise, another surprise.

Rotsen let go off me so I was holding on to his staff. He was in front of us and he bended the fire and earth back towards them, destroying the disks and making a large smoke cloud around.

It clouded them all but not us. Rotsen turned back to us and walked past us. He looked below us and bended the earth downward into a path. We quickly run and he closed it behind us, I created a light with my hand using my Firebending so we could see.

I looked over to Tyco and Xoi and saw that they were as surprised as I was. We all looked over to Rotsen who looked like he was about ready to pass out. I grab a hold of him and said "Easy there tiger."

He chuckled weakly and said "I hate cats."

I smiled and said "Then wolf?"

He chuckled before passing out of exhaustion by my guess. I sighed and supported him with his staff helping me. He's lucky he's cute or else I would have beaten him senseless for making me drag him.

I then ignored Tyco's stares and Xoi mumbles as he bended a path for us. I fallowed them, my arm starting to get sore from sporting Rotsen but I didn't mind because I was thinking about what my brother did back there. What would make him want to kill me other than just money?

I stopped thinking about as Rotsen started to come too and mumbled "Why do I smell Tyco's socks?"

I snickered as Tyco yelled "Ah shut it! We've been down here for a while and we gotten back from a fight."

That deserved a chuckle from Xoi as he moved the earth aside. Rotsen chuckled weakly along with him and said "So what did happen? It's all fuzzy when they were able to attack us again."

Tyco was the one to answer "Dude, you eye's and that blue streak on your head turned white. You were pretty bad ass plus you didn't have your staff and you were bending!" I heard admiration in his voice. And by the sounds of it Rotsen couldn't bend with his staff, huh.

Xoi nodded and said "Where here."

He moved a large chunk of earth upward to make a path for us to walk up. I then found myself in a makeshift camp filed with rock tents, an abandon camp fire and four backpacks. Rotsen let go of me and asked for his staff. I gave it to him as he walked into one of the tents and closed it. The others did the same but Xoi had to close Tyco's.

Wow, they just left me out here alone in the cold! True it's almost dark so it wasn't really cold but still. Their lucky they came back in under a few minutes or I could have burned their asses.

Xoi was the first to come out in a standard green t-shirt, cargo shorts and hat that covered his eye from people. And it was no surprise that he wasn't wearing any shoes.

Tyco knocked on his door and Xoi brought it down. Tyco was in a Hawaiian shirt and swim shorts. He had flip flops and a green bandana over his forehead and blue necklace that had water tribe symbols on it.

Now he looked like an 18 year-old guy. But he wouldn't last long though in an old fashion water tribe, that's for sure.

I heard Rotsen's door open and my jaw nearly dropped. Rotsen had on a black sweater, gray t-shirt, dark jeans and black running shoes. He had his staff held in his left hand and his hair normal parted over his right eye. I saw he already bandaged up that injured hand and let me tell you, I don't normally like guys in Rotsen's choice in style but I have to say, he makes it a little tolerable.

He smiled at me and said "I guess now you see who we really are."

I smiled back and said "ah no, it's not like I figured Xoi's a blind Earthbender, the janitor that has been stealing everyone's money from their lockers was a Waterbender and that the guyilikedforawhile," I made sure I said it fast enough for him not to hear it "is the fucking Avatar!"

He winced before he looked at Tyco sternly. He just shrugged and said "The place was a snooty rich kid school. If anything I'm helping our cause."

"How much?" Xoi asked before I could even react to Tyco's statement.

"Enough for us to survive for another week." Wait, how much did he take to last them that long!?

Rotsen smacked Tyco's head and said "God damnit Tyco."

"What!?" He said raising his arms to protect himself.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?" I somewhat yelled. I mean really, they kind a kidnapped me.

Everyone froze in their place except for Xoi; he was cleaning his ear with his pinky. Gross.

Rotsen cleared his throat to wash away the awkwardness and said "Well see, my grandfather gave me a task to find you guys and one more person so then this sorry excuse for a map," He said he slipped out a folded up piece of old paper from his back pocket "could lead us to the Great Benders so I could learn all four elements."

"Why not just get some professional benders to teach you?" I asked since that is actually an easier approach on learning.

He shook his head saying "No, I need to know every last bit of it. Something those people don't know."

I sighed in frustration and then that whole _you guys _thing hit me. I asked him "What do you mean us? I never said anything about joining you guys."

"Well I assumed you would since your brother tried to kill you along with us." He gave me his mischievous smile. Damn, I learned about that small the second day I meet him and when he flashes it, it either means he has an insane idea or he has someone by the ropes.

I sighed, he got me there and I said "Fine, I'll come along."

I saw a smile stretch across his face and I couldn't help but smile back. He stopped smiling though when he flinched and dropped the paper. I was confused until I saw that it was glowing gold and he was holding in his injured hand.

I picked it up as he tried to replace the bandage on his hand. I looked over it and saw some words forming in gold writing;

Last of all shall not be free,

Till death is defied at a fee.

Blood will not be shed of the second,

But shall be shared.

Persephone's season will not beckoned,

Until the blood of second is paired.

Wow, that's a mouth full. But what does that all mean? Who the hell is the second and what about death? Apparently I've been holding on to it for too long because Tyco asked "What does the map say?"

I came back out of my thoughts and repeat the words to them. Xoi nodded and said "Persephone is the Greek goddesses of seasons. She was captured by Hades and they believe that is why the seasons change. They believe spring is when she's back and autumn is when they believe she leaves."

I nodded. He right… I think. I never really was into Greek Mythology. But that still doesn't explain it all.

"Tyco, didn't you say you found a flyer yesterday?" Rotsen asked, now having a new bandage on.

He nodded and said "Yeah, it said there was going to be a freak show in Toronto. The star attraction is this one chick that can do amazing acrobatics, air ribbon dances and other stuff that is required by light balance, why?"

"Because, I think she might be the last one." Rotsen said.

"Wait, were going to Toronto, Canada?" I asked, half believing him now.

He nodded and said "Yup, and before you ask for any clothes, we'll get you some new ones when we get into another state."

I was confused until I looked down at my uniform. It was slightly burnt; some parts were dirty and wet from mud. I sighed and said "Okay, so when do we start heading over?"

Rotsen was about to answer until I heard sirens coming behind us. I looked over and saw in the horizon cop cars. I started to get worried but before I could react to the guys they already gotten rid of the whole camp. Rotsen grabbed my hand and said "Hold on."

I fallowed his little order as he hit is staff on the ground twice and the earth under earth started to float upwards and hover slightly over the ground. I looked at the other too as we started to float and they were doing the same, but Tyco was holding on to it as if he they were already going at extreme speeds and Xoi was bending it up.

Rotsen then moved his staff forward slightly and the rock started to move. It started gaining speed and so did Xoi's. Soon we were going way faster than the cop cars and soaring higher up into the skies.

I didn't dare looked over the edge. I always did have a fear of heights. I tighten my grip around Rotsen and I heard him chuckle. I look up at him annoyed.

He had a smile on his face and asked "Not a fan of heights?"

"Oh shut it." I said before putting my head into Rotsen's chest. He was a head taller than me but still. He's a cute idiot that doesn't know when to stop being funny and annoying. But overall, I'm glad I meet him, Xoi and maybe Tyco.


End file.
